Our Live after that
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Ni cerita tambahan buat Memories At Vacation. Kehidupan Ichigo and Rukia selanjutnya. Bukan One Shot. Isinya cuma'...Ah! Dibaca,saja...


**Author: Ini lanjutan dari cerita 'Memories at Vacation'. Dibaca,ych**

**Summary: Dua tahun kemudian,hidupnya berubah…semuanya**

**Our Live after that**

**Two Shooot**

Chapter 1

My baby!!

2 tahun yang lalu,Ichigo dan Rukia telah menikah. 2 bulan kemudian,Ishida dan Inoue yang menikah (Ishida salah milih Istri!!). Seminggu kemudian,Renji mendapat pacar bernama Kaoru. (Cowok kaya' Renji ada yg mau!??). (Mosakearimase,Abarai Renji FC). Setengah tahun kemudian…

" Eeeh? Kau hamil?? " tanya Ichigo kaget. Padahal baru pulang kerja,tapi udah dapet berita yang menyenangkan.

Untuk Informasi,saat ini Ichigo udah kerja sebagai manajer disebuah perusahaan ternama di kota Karakura. Dia sekantor dengan Ishida dan Renji.

" Iya,udah 2 bulan " jawab Rukia senang.

" Syukurlah,akhirnya kita punya anak juga,ya…" ucap Ichigo yang senang sambil mengelus-ngelus perut Rukia. (Uwaah,romantisnyaaa).

" Menurutmu,anak ini cewek apa cowok? " tanya Rukia yang lagi duduk berduaan didepan TV.

" Hmm,kalau aku,maunya,sih anak cowok. Tapi,terserah,deh…mau dikasih cewek apa cowok " jawab Ichigo.

" Apa kau senang? "

" Kau bodoh,ya? Udah pasti aku seneng banget " jawab Ichigo.

" Bentar lagi kau jadi seorang ayah, jadilah ayah yang baik untuk anakmu,ya…" ucap Rukia.

" Udah pasti! " jawab Ichigo mengajungkan jempolnya.

Hari berganti hari,Bulan berganti bulan,Musim berganti musim…

9 bulan kemudian…

" Kurosaki,ada telephone untukmu,nih " ucap Ishida yang sekantor dengan Ichigo.

" Siapa? " tanya Ichigo yang lagi kerja sambil minum kopi.

" Inoue-san "

" Inoue? Buatmu kali…" tanya Ichigo heran (Ya,heranlah. Masa' Istri orang nelphone ke Suaminya tapi,mau ngomong ama cowok lain)

" Nggak,Inoue-san bilang ini buatmu! "

" Aneh banget! " ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil ponsel Ishida.

" Halo,ada apa? " tanya Ichigo.

" Kurosaki-kun! Segera kerumah sakit Karakura,Kuchiki-san mau melahirkan!! " ucap Inoue panic.

" Me…melahirkan? "

-Prang!!-

Karena mendengar berita yang amat sangat mengejutkan,Kopi yang tadi diminum Ichigo tumpah,gelasnya pecah dan kopinya tumpah ke laporannya dan mengotori kemejanya (Padahal,Laporan itu harus diserahkan pada hari ini juga pada atasannya,Shiba Kuukaku. Kuukaku udah terkenal dg killer-nya yang mematikan. Sekali berbuat kesalah. Berarti cari mati 1000x lipat lebih cepat).

" Akh!! Sialan!! Bajuku!! Kemejaku!! Laporanku!! Aku bisa matiii!! " keluh Ichigo. Inoue hanya bertampang bloon mendengar kegaduhan di seberang telephone.

" Kurosaki-kuuuun!! Kuchiki-san akan melahirkan,nih!!! " ucap Inoue.

" Dia mau melahirkan? Sekarang?? " tanya Ichigo.

" Enggak!! Abad depan!! Ya,iyalah sekarang,Kurosaki-kun!!! Pokoknya segera kerumah sakit!! Kuchiki-san udah ada dirumah sakit. Saat ini aku ada dirumah sakit,cepat!! " ucap Inoue.

" Udah melahirkan? "

" Belum! Udah,pokoknya buruan!! "

" O…Oke " jawab Ichigo yg menutup telephone dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat parkir motor dan segera kerumah sakit.

" Kuchiki-san,bertahanlah…Kurosaki-kun akan segera datang. " ucap Inoue yang ada disebelah Rukia yang sedang terbaring menahan sakit.

" Ukh…Arigatou…Ino…ue. " ucap Rukia.

" _Kurosaki-kun,kau dimana? "_

Dirumah sakit,Ichigo benar-benar panik sehingga dia bingung harus kemana dan ke resepsionis…

" Permisi! Pasien…Pasien bernama Kuchiki Rukia yg dibawa pakai ambulance barusan,dimana? "

" Cewek? "

" Iya! "

" Masih muda? " tanya suster itu.

" Umurnya 25 tahun. " jawab Ichigo yang udah panik MAX.

" Istrimu? " tanya suster itu lagi.

" Tentu aja!!! " bentak Ichigo.

" Yg akan melahirkan itu? " tanya suster itu lagi.

" IYAAAA…! " Bentak Ichigo yang udah keabisan kesabaran.

" Kau cari dimana dia? " tanya Suster itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dilihat Ichigo keliatannya udah habis kesabaran sampai-sampai dia terjatuh dilantai.

" IYA,DASAR SUSTER NGEPEEEET!!!! " bentak Ichigo.

" Hush! Gw bukan suster ngepet. Tapi gw suster ngehe. " ucap Suster itu.

" GW GAK MAEN-MAEN!! DIMANA ISTRI GW!!! " Bentak Ichigo full version. (Ilho? Emangnya lagu??)

" Dari sini,belok kanan…dipojok lorong. " Ucap Suster itu.

" _Dasar perawan tua!! Gw sumpahin lu kaga' bakal dapet jodoh ampe mati!!! " _ ucap Ichigo yang segera mengambil langkah seribu dan lari secepat kilat. 40 yard dalam 4 Detik. Lho?? Cepetan dia daripada Sena. Diujung lorong,dia melihat Inoue…

" Inoue!! " teriak Ichigo.

" Kurosaki-kun "

" Mana Rukia? " tanya Ichigo yang super panik.

" Didalam " jawab Inoue.

Lalu,Ichigo masuk kedalam dan melihat Rukia yang lagi ngos-ngosan. Dia segera menghampiri Rukia dan memegang tangannya…

" Rukia!! " ucap Ichigo.

" I…chigo…hh,hh,hh. " jawab Rukia yang setengah sadar.

" Rukia,Bertahanlah!! Dokter akan segera datang "

" Aku…hh,hh,hh "

" Rukia "

" Kurosaki Ichigo-sama? " tanya dokter yang udah siap.

" Eh? Iya,benar aku "

" Bisa kami minta anda keluar sebentar agar tidak mengganggu jalannya operasi? " tanya sang dokter.

" Keluar? Tapi…"

" Ichigo…aku…tidak akan apa-apa…" ucap Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

" Rukia,berusahalah…" ucap Ichigo yang dengan berat hati keluar dari ruang operasi. Rukia tersenyum kecil sambil menahan sakit.

Lalu,operasi dimulai. Dari luar,Ichigo bisa mendengar suara Rukia yang sedang berusaha melahirkan. Beberapa lama kemudian,terdengar suara tangis bayi yang menandakan Rukia telah melahirkan.

" Kuchiki-san,udah melahirkan…" ucap Inoue.

" Aha,aku…beneran jadi seorang ayah? " ucap Ichigo yang senengnya.

" Kurosaki-kun,selamat…" ucap Inoue.

Lalu,dokter keluar…

" Kurosaki-sama,selamat…anak anda kembar,satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki " ucap Dokter itu.

" Benarkah? " tanya Ichigo.

" Ya,mereka tampan dan cantik seperti anda berdua…" jawab Dokter.

" Makasih "

" Apa boleh kami melihatnya? " tanya Inoue.

" Maaf,tunggu sebentar…Kuchiki-sama sedang dalam pengobatan " ucap Dokter itu sambil masuk kedalam ruang operasi lagi.

" Kurosakii!! Inoue-saan!! "

" Ichigo!! "

" Ng? Ishida-kun,Renji-kun "

Ishida dan Renji yang datang setelah mendapat telephone dari Inoue. Secepat cheetah lari kerumah sakit…

" Kalian datang juga…"

" Bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki-san? " tanya Ishida.

" Selamat! Kuchiki-san melahirkan dengan selamat " jawab Inoue.

" Syukurlah "

" Ichigo,bagaimana keadaan anakmu? " tanya Renji.

" Aku…dapat anak kembar,yg satu cewek dan yg satu cowok " jawab Ichigo.

" Uih,hebat! Sekali hamil dapet anak kembar " ucap Renji.

" Cerewet,deh…"

Tidak lama kemudian,suster keluar dan mengizinkan Ichigo dkk masuk untuk melihat keadaan Rukia. Mereka melihat Rukia yang terbaring dikasur dengan bayi dikanan dan kiri-nya…

" Rukia "

" Ichigo,lihat…" ucap Rukia.

" Mereka…lucu sekali " ucap Inoue yang melihat kedua anak Ichigo dan Rukia.

" He he,sekilas mereka mirip Kurosaki junior,ya? " tanya Ishida.

" Hello boy,hello girl…Welcome to this world " ucap Ichigo pada bayinya dan memegang tangan kecil bayi tersebut.

" Aww,Look…A mini Ichigo " ejek Renji.

" Iya,tapi,untungnya yg cowok rambutnya warna Hitam kebiruan. Warisan Kuchiki-san " ejek Ishida yang nimbrung juga.

" Berisik!! "

" Jadi…kapan Kuchiki-san akan pulang? " tanya Inoue.

" Kata dokter aku akan tinggal disini selama 3 hari untuk penyembuhan " jawab Rukia.

" Kau beri nama siapa mereka berdua? " tanya Ishida.

" Mereka kuberi nama Hikari dan Akira " jawab Ichigo melihat Rukia dan tersenyum.

" Hikari dan Akira? " tanya Inoue.

" Ya " jawab Ichigo simple.

" Berarti,nama mereka jadi Kurosaki Hikari dan Kurosaki Akira? " tanya Inoue (Ah,Inoue banyak nanya,nih!! Pulang aja sana!!).

" Tapi,Rasanya yang cewek ini mirip sama Ichigo dan yang cewek mirip dengan Rukia,ya? " tanya Renji

" Ya,tapi…Hikari memiliki mata sepertiku dan Akira memiliki mata seperti Ichigo " jawab Rukia.

" Tapi,Syukurlah…Akira atau Hikari tidak memiliki warna rambut seperti Ichigo " ucap Renji sambil melirik Ichigo.

" A…apa-apaan matamu itu,haah!? " tanya Ichigo sewot.

Kemudian,ada 2 orang suster yg datang dan membawa Rukia kekamarnya. Besoknya,Ichigo datang kerumah sakit sebelum berangkat kerja…

"Hai" sapa Ichigo

"Oh,Ichigo…kau terlambat! Baru saja Hikari dan Akira dibawa kesini" ucap Rukia

"Begitu"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian,pintu kamar Rukia diketuk oleh seseorang…

"Masuk saja…" ucap Rukia

"Selamat pagi,Rukia-san,Kurosaki-kun" ucap seorang cewek berambut hitam kebiruan yg datang bersama dg seorang cowok berambut putih dan bermata hijau. Siapalah kalau bukan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya

"Oh,Hinamori-san,Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Toushiro"

"Apa kabar,Rukia-san,Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Hinamori

"Baik-baik saja"

"Kami dengar kau baru kami kesini" ucap Hitsugaya

"Iya,makasih udah mau datang kesini" ucap Rukia

"Ini,kami bawa bingkisan…"

"Maaf,udah ngerepotin. Terima kasih,ya" ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil bingkisan itu dan menaruhnya dimeja

Saat mereka sedang ngobrol,tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan yg langsung memeluk Hitsugaya…

"Toushiroooo!!" ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk Hitsugaya sampai Hitsugaya terjatuh.

Ichigo,Rukia dan Hinamori hanya cengo. Ada wewe gombel terbang dan memeluk Hitsugaya…

"Akh! Ma…Matsumoto!?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ya,yg datang itu Matsumoto Rangiku. Guru yg sangat suka memeluk Hitsugaya karena Hitsugaya Imut banget!!

"Rangiku-san?"

"Rangiku-sensei…"

"Toushiroo,lama tidak bertemu!! Kau ini makin lucu saja,kyaa…aku tidak tahan melihatmu!!" ucap Rangiku yg tetap memeluk Hitsugaya seperti boneka

"Matsumoto!! Lepaskan aku…!!" bentak Hitsugaya

"Aha ha,tidak mau…"

"Apa kau tidak cemburu,melihat Hitsugaya-kun dipeluk cewek lain?" tanya Rukia

"Apa? Tentu tidak,Rangiku-san menganggap Hitsugaya-kun sebagai anaknya sendiri…Makanya,dia selalu memeluk Hitsugaya-kun saat bertemu" jawab Hinamori

"Hoo"

Lalu,Hitsugaya,Hinamori dan Rangiku pulang. 3 hari kemudian,Rukia pulang kerumah dg membawa Akira dan Hikari (Ya,iyalah…Masa' ditinggal dirumah sakit!).

Apakah yg terjadi setelah Rukia melahirkan? Kita lihat Chapter selanjutnya…

81*63*22*32*23*63*62*81*43*62*82*32*31*

Chapter 2

Your heart,My heart,Our Heart…

3 bulan kemudian,Inoue melahirkan seorang anak perempuan bernama Kirara. Sekitar 2 bulan kemudian,Renji menikah dg Kaoru.

10 Tahun kemudian,dikediaman Ichigo…

"Ichigo,ayo bangun! Kau harus kerja,'kan?" ucap Rukia dari dapur

"Hngg,Iya,iya…" jawab Ichigo yg bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan dg langkah yg berat keluar kamar

"Ohayou,Rukia…" ucap Ichigo sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya…

"Ohayou! Sana mandi dan antar Hikari dan Akira kesekolah!" ucap Rukia yg menghidangkan sarapan diatas meja. Saat melihat sarapan yg disajikan Rukia,Mata Ichigo langsung bersinar. Dia hendak mengambil makanan diatas meja tapi…

Plak!!

"Akh! Sakit tau! Apa yg kau lakukan,sih?" tanya Ichigo memegangi tangannya. Tangan Ichigo kesakitan karena dipukul dg sendok sayur oleh Rukia

"Kau ini!! Sana mandi dulu baru makan!!" ucap Rukia

"Iya,iya"

"Ayah ini,gimana,sih? Bangunnya mesti dibangunin sama ibu! Kami saja bangun sendiri!" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut biru kehitaman bermata Violet yg turun dari lantai dua sambil membetulkan pitanya. Benar! dia adalah Kurosaki Hikari yg sudah berumur 10 tahun.

"Hikari? Kau udah bangun?" tanya Ichigo dg handuk dibahunya

"Ya,udah,dong…aku bangun 1 jam lebih cepat dari ayah! Sana mandi dan kita sarapan!" ucap Hikari yg mewarisi 40% cara bicara Ichigo dan 60% cara bicara Rukia. Jadi otomatis sifatnya kaya' Rukia…

"Kau ini,seperti ibumu saja! Akira mana?" tanya Ichigo

"Akira udah bangun,dia lagi diatas ganti baju! Udah,deh! Ayah buruan mandi!!" ucap Hikari

"Iya,iya"

"Kau ini…dia itu ayahmu,lho…jangan terlalu galak!" ucap Rukia sambil menyiapkan bekal utk Hikari dan Akira

"Siapa juga yg nggak kesel kalo ayahnya kaya' gitu!!" ucap Hikari

Lalu,Ichigo mandi…10 menit kemudian,Ichigo selesai mandi dan tinggal pakai baju kemejanya…

"Nih bajumu!" ucap Rukia sambil memberikan baju pada Ichigo yg hanya baru pakai baju kaos

"Makasih"

"Ayaah!! Ibuu!! Ayo makan!!" teriak Hikari dari ruang makan

"Aaah! Ayah ini lama banget,sih?" ucap Akira yg mewarisi 30% cara bicara Rukia dan 70% cara bicara Ichigo. Makanya,sifat Akira mirip banget dg Ichigo

"Iya,iya! Ampun,deh…tu anak berdua berisik banget!" keluh Ichigo yg lagi berdua dikamar dg Rukia

"Namanya juga anak kecil,biarin aja…" ucap Rukia sambil memakaikan jas dan dasi ke Ichigo.

Kemudian,mereka sarapan bersama…

"Ayah,Ibu…Hari ini,kami akan pulang telat soalnya ada teman kami yg ulang tahun" ucap Hikari

"Hoo,ulang tahun siapa?" tanya Ichigo

"Ulang tahunnya Kirara" jawab Akira

"Ooh,Kirara-chan? Ya,sudah…hati-hati,ya…" ucap Rukia.

"Siapa itu Kirara?" tanya Ichigo

"Kau ini gimana,sih? Kirara itu,'kan anaknya Ishida dan Inoue!!" tegas Rukia

"Ah,kau benar!"

"Dasar,penyakit Short memory-nya kambuh lagi!" bisik Hikari dan Akira bersamaan

Setelah selesai makan,Ichigo menyuruh Hikari dan Akira keluar duluan karena ada yg harus dilakukan Ichigo dirumah sebentar.

"Kalian keluarlah duluan,nanti ayah nyusul" ucap Ichigo

"Jangan lama-lama,ya,Yah" ucap Akira yg pergi keluar.

"Rukia,mungkin malam ini aku akan pulang telat. Jadi,makan malamnya duluan aja" ucap Ichigo

"Kenapa?"

"Yah,aku,Ishida dan Renji ada janjian sama Ikkaku,Yumichika,Kira dan Hisagi" jawab Ichigo

"Hmm,Hati-hati,ya…Honey!" ucap Rukia sambil mencium Ichigo

"Mmm,udah,ya…Dar-" Ichigo yg hendak membalas ciuman Rukia terhenti karena Akira meneriakinya dari bawah.

"Ayaah!! Buruan!!" teriak Akira dari luar

"Ukh! Anak itu!!"

"He he he,Udah sana,anak-anak udah nungguin" ucap Rukia yg sedikit prihatin sama Ichigo

"Aku pergi dulu"

Lalu,Ichigo pergi dg Hikari juga Akira. Setelah Ichigo dan anak-anak pergi,Rukia membersihkan rumah. Rukia masak masakan buat makan malam. Tidak terasa sudah malam,waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Hikari dan Akira pulang.

"Ibu,kami pulang!" ucap Hikari

"Selamat datang…" jawab Rukia

"Ibu,nih…kami bawakan makanan dari acara tadi" ucap Akira sambil memberikan bungkusan pada Rukia

"Makasih,kalian anak baik,ya…" ucap Rukia

"Ayo,sana mandi dulu habis itu kita makan malam…" ucap Rukia

"Baik!!" ucap Mereka berdua

Setelah mereka mandi,mereka sudah duduk manis dimeja makan. Tapi,mereka merasa ada yg kurang. Yaitu Ichigo…

"Ibu,Ayah mana?" tanya Akira. Akira memang paling sayang sama Ichigo. (Yg ini beda banget ama sifat Ichigo yg bencii bgt sama ayahnya). Sehingga kalau ada apa-apa,dia maunya sama Ichigo.

"Ayah malam ini katanya pulang telat karena ada acara sama teman-temannya,Ayo kita makan duluan…" hibur Rukia. Tiba-tiba wajah Akira terlihat lemas.

"Akira,kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia yg sedang mengambil makanan

"Aku…tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada ayah" ucap Akira

"Eh?"

"Kau ini! Kau laki-laki,'kan? Masa' gara-gara nggak ada ayah kau nggak mau makan gitu,sih?" ucap Hikari yg sedikit tomboy (namanya juga anaknya Rukia,Tomboy-nya nurun ke Hikari,deh)

"Hikari!" ucap Rukia yg tidak terlalu suka dg cara bicara Hikari yg tomboy (Nyadar,dong! Lu dulu juga kaya' gitu)

"Habisnya,bu…kalau nggak ada ayah,dia pasti nggak mau melakukan apapun! Anak cowok itu nggak boleh begitu,'kan!?" ucap Hikari yg nadanya makin lama makin tinggi

Akira yg amarahnya udah nggak bisa dibendung lagi meledak…

"Kau juga begitu!! Kalau nggak ada ibu kau juga nggak mau melakukan apapun,'kan!? Aku hanya nggak mau makan kalau nggak ada ayah!! Memangnya itu salah!?" ucap Akira melawan sambil meng-gebrak meja

"Akira!! Hikari!!" ucap Rukia yg tidak terlalu suka dg cara bicara Akira. Death Gaze dari Hikari maupun Akira menyala bahkan membara-bara.

Suasana menegangkan,tak seorangpun dari mereka berdua yg mau mengalah…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Akira,ayo makan…nanti ayah juga pulang,?" ucap Rukia membujuk Akira

"Dasar banci!" bentak Hikari dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Diam kau dasar badan papan!!" ejek Akira

"Apa katamu!?" tanya Hikari sewot

"Apa? Mau berantem?" tanya Akira yg nantang

"SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!!" Bentak Rukia sambil menggebrak meja makan. Kelakuan Rukia membuat mereka kicep dan kembali makan walau masih sama-sama marah.

Saat mereka makan,tiba-tiba telephone berbunyi,serentak Hikari dan Akira meninggalkan meja makan dan lari kedepan utk mengangkat telephone.

"Akira! Hikari!!" ucap Rukia yg kaget dg tingkah laku anaknya

"Sini! Aku aja yg angkat!" ucap Hikari

"Nggak!! Aku aja yg ngangkat!!" ucap Akira

"Aku!!"

"Aku!!"

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua!! Sini,biar ibu saja yg ngangkat!!" bentak Rukia sambil mengangkat telephone dari tempatnya

"Liat,'kan? Gara-gara kau kita dimarahi ibu!!" sewot Hikari

"Enak aja! Ini juga gara-gara kau,badan papan!! Sewot Akira

"Sudah diam kalian berdua!!" bentak Rukia

"Baik" jawab Akira dan Hikari yg kicep

"Ya,halo…Oh,Ichigo? Iya,maaf…tadi anak-anak rebutan buat ngangkat telephone. Apa? Oh,begitu…ya,,daah" ucap Rukia menutup telephone.

"Ibu! Kata ayah apaan?" tanya Akira

"Bentar lagi ayah juga pu-…" kata-kata Rukia terhenti karena…

"Aku pulang…"

"Ayaah!!" ucap Hikari dan Akira serentak dan langsung memeluk Ichigo

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangkat tangan dan bahunya.

"Kalian ini,ada apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Tidak apa-apa,ayah! Ayo kita makan!" ucap Hikari dan Akira yg menarik tangan Ichigo menuju meja makan

"Ada apa,sih?" tanya Ichigo yg masih heran

Lalu,mereka makan malam berempat. Setelah selesai makan malam,Hikari dan Akira naik kelantai 2 dan masuk kekamarnya masing-masing. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia lagi berduaan didepan Tv diatas sofa.

"Ichigo,lain kali…pulangnya jangan kemaleman,deh" ucap Rukia yg bersandar didada Ichigo

"Emang kenapa? Kau kangen,ya? Tumben?" tanya Ichigo yg melihat istrinya kecapean

"Nggak,tuh. Tadi Hikari dan Akira berantem gara-gara Akira nggak mau makan kalo nggak ada kau. Hikari juga sedikit temperamental jadi,kemarahannya langsung meledak." ucap Rukia

"Mereka berantem? Tumben banget"

"Sepertinya,mood Hikari lagi buruk hari ini. Makanya dia makin kesel saat ngeliat tingkah laku Akira" jawab Rukia

"Ya,sudah…yg penting,mereka udah nggak berantem lagi,'kan?

"Iya,sih…" ucap Rukia yg sedikit lemes.

Suasana hening (Nggak hening-hening banget,sih…kan Tv-nya nyala). Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

"A…apa yg kau lakukan?!" tanya Rukia yg sedikit kaget

"Ayolah,udah lama,nih…Mau,'kan?" tanya Ichigo genit

"Eh? A…apa maksudmu? Ichigo!!"

Ehem,Tau,'kan? Apa yg diinginkan Ichigo dari Rukia kalo Rukia udah digendong,trus dibawa kekamar. Harap dipikirkan sendiri.

Ehem lagi,setelah mereka melakukan 'itu'. Mereka tidak langsung tidur. Mereka sedikit bicara-bicara…

"Ichigo,kau tahu? Bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?" tanya Rukia

"Pasti kau lagi seneng banget,'kan?" jawab Ichigo

"Emangnya seneng karena apa?" tanya Rukia balik

"Eh? Mu…mungkin…yg tadi kita lakukan?" jawab Ichigo malu-malu

"Hampir benar,tapi…perasaanku lagi seneng banget karena aku bahagia…" ucap Rukia

"Bahagia? Eeekh!! Kau jahat!! Berarti selama ini kau nggak bahagia kalau kita nggak melakukan yg tadi kita lakukan?" tanya Ichigo

"Bukaaan!! Aku senang kita melakukannya,tapi,aku Bahagia bukan hanya karena itu!!" ucap Rukia

"Eh? Lalu,kau bahagia kenapa?

"Aku bahagia karena bisa jadi istri cowok sepertimu" jawab Rukia sambil men-dekopin Ichigo

"Co…cowok sepertimu?"

"He he,kemudian. Aku bahagia karena punya anak seperti Hikari dan Akira yg sangat lucu seperti mereka,Dan yg paling penting…Aku bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti ini"ucap Rukia

Ichigo terdiam mendengar curhatan Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum kecil karena perasaannya sama.

"Kau mau…kubuat lebih bahagia dari sekarang?" tanya Ichigo dg nada merayu yg hidungnya udah nempel ama hidung Rukia

"Hmm,memangnya bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rukia yg semakin dekat dg Ichigo

"Mau Kubuktikan padamu?"

"Silahkan saja kalau kau aku juga mau" jawab Rukia

"Ayo?" tanya Ichigo sambil mematikan lampu kecil yg ada dimeja

"Silahkan!" ucap Rukia sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka berdua.

Gw dah nggak mau ngebahas apa yg mereka lakukan karena itu mengganggu privasi mereka berdua. Akhirnya,Rukia dan Ichigo bahagia utk selamanya. Hikari dan Akira juga bahagia memiliki kedua orang tua yg unik (Ya, rambutnya aneh!! Ibunya memiliki postur tubuh yg melenceng jauuuuuh dari aja Unik). Selesai sudahlah,cerita dari perjalanan cinta Ichigo dan Rukia.

The end_Owari

Huwaa!! Ni cerita keliatannya terlalu negative. Apalagi pas akhir-akhirnya. Anak baik jangan tulis cerita seperti ini lagi,ya…


End file.
